Tobey's split personality
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Tobey causes himself to be two different people a hero and a villain. Will Wordgirl change him back to normal?


Okay story 15 wow. Okay we all know Tobey is an evil boy genius so I thought if this changed him from being bad to good….. sort of. You know what I don't want to spoil anything else so just read this and I own nothing now enjoy the story.

Tobey's split personality

Me: I'm telling the story this time. {I smile}

Tobey: STOP STALLING!

Me: Okay. Okay. One day in Dr. Two Brains' lair….

Dr. Two Brains: {looks through his junk} Man I need to get rid of some of this stuff….. I got it! Boys lets have a yard sale!

Henchmen: Okay boss.

Me: 2 minutes later….

Dr. Two Brains: Now that everything is set up we wait….

Me: 2 hours later….

Dr. Two Brains: {starts getting angry} It has been 2 hours and no one has….. {Suddenly a giant robot came and it lowered hand and Tobey jumped off}

Tobey: {annoyed} Hello Two Brains

Dr. Two Brains: {also annoyed} Oh hello Tobey. What brings you to my yard sale?

Tobey: Well actually my robot ran out of oil so I thought you had some I could use.

Dr. Two Brains: Oh its right there next to my split personality ray.

Tobey: {raised his eyebrows} "Split personality ray?"

Dr. Two Brains: Yeah one zap turns you into two different people. I was going to use it on myself to turn myself back to Dr. Stevenboxlightner, but I decided I didn't want to, because I love being the number one villain. So here. {gives Tobey the ray and the oil}

Tobey: Thank you {is about to walk off}

Dr. Two Brains: HOLD IT! {Tobey freezes} That will be ten dollars.

Tobey: {sigh} Fine. {hands him a ten dollar bill} Now then {snaps his fingers} {the robot picks up Tobey and he poured the oil on it} {the robot smiled} Now that your all better lets go home for a few minutes.

Me: 2 minutes later in Tobey's… {Tobey buts in}

Tobey: Don't you dare say it!

Me: Fine. Tobey's lab. {Tobey smiles} Any way Tobey was holding the ray and decided to shoot himself….. Wait…. what?

Tobey: {shrugs} Lets see what happens… {shoots a mirror and the ray bounced and shot him.} AH!

Me: Don't worry he'll be fine. {smiles nervously} {gulp} 2 minutes later….

Tobey: {gets up and looks in mirror} Hmm… I look the same maybe nothing happened. Wait…. {sees a boy in a black shirt, brown hair, sunglasses, jeans, white socks and black tennis shoes} who are you?

Boy: My name is Tiff I'm you villainself. When you shot yourself you changed yourself.

Tobey: Wait if you're a villain then…. what am I?

Tiff: Simple you're a goody two shoes. Now if you'll excuse me I have a city to destroy. {snatches Tobey's remote} You won't be needed that. AHAHAHA!

Tobey: Oh this bad I got to find Wordgirl so she and I can save the day! {shocked} Did I just say that?

Me: Yes.

Tobey: Well I guess I have no choice…. hmmm…. I know….{gets some extra parts from the robots that Wordgirl had destroyed over the years}….and done a jet pack. {looks at the readers} Hey he may have my badness, but we're both highly intelligent. {goes outside and flies off}

Me: Meanwhile Becky is walking with Bob. When suddenly Becky's super hearing kicked in she heard…

Help Guy: HELP! Giant robots are destroying the city.

Becky: {sigh} Come on Bob {goes behind a tree} WORD UP!

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE…. Tobey? Is that you?

Tiff: Nope, I'm Tiff the newest villain in this town. {evil smiles}

Wordgirl: {stares at him and she had to admit he was kind of cute. Suddenly Tobey flies in the scene}

Tobey: Hey, stay away from my girl you evil version of me! {Slaps him and his sunglasses come off and his eyes turned red}

Tiff: Okay that does it! ROBOT ATTACK! {presses a button on Tobey's remote}

Tobey: Hey, that's my line!

Tiff: Yeah, but your no longer a villain.

Tobey: Oh your right.

Wordgirl: Is there any way we can stop Tiff?

Tobey: You could reverse the ray I used to create him, but it doesn't have a reverse switch. Maybe Dr. Two Brains can help. He was the one who sold the ray to me.

Wordgirl: Okay then keep those robots busy Huggy Tobey and I will be right back. {tosses Huggy at a robot while Tobey and Wordgirl fly to Dr. Two Brains' lair.}

Me: 2 minutes later….

Wordgirl: Dr. Two Brains we need your help.

Dr. Two Brains: {startled} WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM? {ahem.} I mean… What do you two want?

Wordgirl: Look Tobey zapped himself with that ray you sold him and you need to make a reverse ray.

Dr. Two Brains: Why should I help you?

Wordgirl: {grabs Dr. Two Brains and shoves him against the wall of his lair} Look your ray changed Tobey and I want my sweet yet mischievous Tobey back and if you don't help I will make you suffer dearly.

Tobey: {hearts for eyes} WHOA!

Me: {shocked} What Tobey said.

Dr. Two Brains: {starts to sweat} Okay! Okay! I'll help just give me a few minutes. {Wordgirl lets go of him}

Me: 10 minutes later…..

Dr. Two Brains: {hands Wordgirl the reverse ray} Here all you have to do is suck up the new creation in this device and then you shoot Tobey with it.

Wordgirl: Got it. Come on Tobey lets go. {flies off}

Tobey: {blushed} Okay. {flies after her using his jetpack}

Me: 5 minutes later….

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE TIFF!

Tiff: Well looks whose back you two losers can't stop me. {evil smile}

Wordgirl: Oh really? {pulls out the reverse ray.}

Tiff: Oh a ray. {rolls his eyes} What are you going to do with it shoot me?

Wordgirl: Close. {turns on the device}

Tiff: Wait… What are you….? NO! {gets sucked in the machine}

Wordgirl: Step one is done. Now for step two. {aims the ray at Tobey} I'm sorry about this, but {shoots Tobey}

Tobey: AH! {the shot caused him to fall of his jetpack and now he's falling to the ground in slow motion}

Wordgirl: {GASP!} TOBEY…. NO! {flies to save him and catches him his eyes were shut} Tobey….. Are you okay? {Tobey didn't answer} Tobey…. no. {she leaned and kissed his lips and pulled her head back} Please don't leave me Tobey. I love you and I always will love you. {tears}

Tobey: {his eyes opened} {cough} I love you too. {small smile}

Wordgirl: {small smile} Don't you ever do that to yourself ever again I love you just the way you are.

Tobey: and I love you just the way you are. {stares at her eyes}

Wordgirl: {stares into his brown eyes and kisses his cheek} {he blushed}

Well now that little disaster is over I guess I better take you home.

Tobey: Oh, okay {she flies off carrying him in her arms}

Huggy: Hey! What about me? Wordgirl ditched me…. AGAIN! {sigh}

Me: Oh stop complaining you can use Tobey's jetpack.

Huggy: Oh, okay {uses Tobey jetpack to fly to Becky's house}

Me: Meanwhile at Tobey's house…

Wordgirl: Well we're here. {lands on the ground and puts Tobey down}

Tobey: Thanks again for changing me back and for saving me.

Wordgirl: Your welcome Tobey. {kissed his head} Well bye.

Tobey: {blushed} bye Word girl {goes inside his house}

Wordgirl: {flies to her house and changed to Becky and goes inside her house and heads to her room}

Becky: {looks around and makes sure no one is looking and pulls a picture of when she and Tobey went to the library together. It had a heart frame around it.} Oh Tobey. You are the greatest….{Bob comes back in her room} AH! {hides her picture} Oh hi Bob. What are you doing in here?

Bob: {I came to tell you that you ditched me…. again!}

Becky: Oh sorry I was to busy saving Tobey to….. I mean…. Oh never mind.

Bob: {Wait a minute…. Are you in love with Tobey?}

Becky: What makes you say that?

Bob: {The fact that your not denying it.}

Becky:…. That's none of your business Bob!

Bob: [his mouth dropped and grabs her and shakes her] {What are you thinking he is an evil villain}

Becky: So maybe I like him, because he is a villain.

Bob: {But, but….. I need some air} [leaves Becky's room]

Becky: {pulls out the picture again} I love you Tobey. I don't care if you're a villain. To me you're the greatest guy that ever lived. {hugs the picture and smiled.}


End file.
